Iridescent
Iridescent is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It was announced as the band's third US, fourth international and overall final single from their fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns, which was released on September 14, 2010. A music video for the song was directed by Joe Hahn, the band's turntablist. "Iridescent" serves as the theme song for the film Transformers: Dark of the Moon, continuing the streak of the band's songs serving as the theme songs of the Transformers films. The song received positive reviews and became a moderate success. Releases * A Thousand Suns * A Thousand Suns+ * "Iridescent" * Transformers: Dark of the Moon: The Album * iTunes Festival: London 2011 Post-Release An LPTV episode was posted, titled as Iridescent Gang Vocals on September 22, 2010. Live "Iridescent" has been played in all Linkin Park shows since release. With the exception of December 13, 2010 in Melbourne, Australia, where it was removed in place of the live debuts for "Blackout" and "Burning in the Skies". The song's single edit (known as 'Energy Up Version' in band's set-list) preformed only once, June 23, 2011, during band's live show on Moscow's Red Square for the world premiere of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. In 2012, they debuted "The Ballad Medley", which include "Leave Out All the Rest", "Shadow of the Day", and Iridescent for the 2012 Honda Civic Tour. Music Video In June 2011, Linkin Park released the music video for "Iridescent". It is based on the short story "The Country of the Blind" by H.G. Wells, but set in a post-apocalyptic future. It features Mike Shinoda playing the part of the one-eyed king, singing to a snake (named Trevor) coiled around him, and Chester Bennington singing. The video has various kinds of random imagery edited into it, such as references to The Last Supper and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Lyrics ;Original Version When you were standing in the wake of devastation When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown And with the cataclysm raining down / insides crying, save me now You were there, impossibly alone Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go And in a burst of light that blinded every angel As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars You felt the gravity of tempered grace / falling into empty space No-one there to catch you in their arms Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go Let it go Let it go Let it go Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go ;Radio Version: When you were standing in the wake of devastation When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown And with the cataclysm raining down / insides crying, save me now You were there, impossibly alone Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go And in a burst of light that blinded every angel As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars You felt the gravity of tempered grace / falling into empty space No-one there to catch you in their arms Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go Let it go Let it go Let it go Let it go Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope / but failure's all you've known Remember all / the sadness and frustration And let it go / let it go Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs